


Murmuration

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [324]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: murmuration: noun: mərməˈrāshən: the act of murmuring: the utterance of low continuous sounds or complaining noises; a flock of starlingslate Middle English: from French, from Latinmurmuratio(n-), from murmurare‘to murmur’. The usage as a collective noun dates from the late 15th century.





	Murmuration

The room was blessedly silent, their phones had been turned off, all the windows had been shut to block out the noises below on Baker Street, and the only sound that Sherlock could hear was the gentle murmuration of John pleading beneath him. He pushed up to look at the man who had shared his bed these last... how long now? Eighteen months... no...

"Nineteen months, three weeks and two brilliant days."

"And I thought I was the meticulous one." Sherlock whispered, then lowered himself back down and shivered as their bodies touched again. How anyone could have ever seen John as ordinary was beyond him.

"Just - oh, love -" John kissed him lightly and sighed, "tears, love?" John curled his arms and legs around him and closed his mouth again, realising the reason for the streaks of tears down the sharp cheekbones.

"I - you can't - I - you can't go off on your own like that, John. I - can't lose you now - I thought -"

"I'm sorry. I am - I didn't mean -"

"I know - if you were trying to teach me a lesson - it worked - I -"

"No, I wasn't - damnit, Sherlock. I wasn't thinking - I should have stayed with you -"

Sherlock shook his head. "No, you were right, if you hadn't gone after him, it would have taken me probably, about another week to track him down again - I just - you - are so -"

"Love, you're shaking. I'm here, can you feel me around you?"

Sherlock nodded into John's chest and took a deep breath of the man who surrounded him, the scent of strong coffee, the dust and grime from their mad dash through the city, and of home, their home. "Just hold me for a bit longer?"

John nodded and kissed his curls, damp from the rain and sweat, then lifted his face and kissed the last tears away, then folded himself around him even tighter.

"Won't happen again. I promise."


End file.
